They are back
by somewhere87
Summary: NOTE: I am frow Sweden so you will have to accept some error in the story, just bare with me :This will be mainly candy, I love them :D . But everybody will be included. Just so you know, this will not be all CC, some UC will appear. Pretty much everyth
1. The pilot

Pretty much everything happened up to departure season two, expect for:

Alex didn't die

Future Max never came (Liz and Max didn't break up)

Tess is not evil

The aliens couldn't bare to tell the humans that they where going to leave, so they just left, but they did tell the sheriff, so he could tell them

Maria and Michael did not sleep together

Tess and Kyle where dating, so where Is and Alex

Due to something that happened after the aliens left (will be told later on) the humans graduated early and are now attending the university of California in San Francisco

Three years has passed since the aliens left, and now they are back.

And Maria and Max had become really good friends

I wanted more of their friendship in the show. I love "girlfriend" :)

Four people stepped out from the granilith, two boys and two girls. They hadn't seen this place in three years, their home.

The two boys had dark hair, one of them had short, the other one had spiked. The both girls where blonde, the taller one had long blonde hair, while the shorter on had short curly hair.

Three years had passed since they left their best friends and lovers well their family.

They had left without a word. Valenti had taken them to the granilith, with a promise to tell the others. Of course the felt bad for not telling them, but they couldn't, it would have been too hard for them.

_"So where to first?"_

Max asked the others after a few minutes of silence

_"Well I doubt that they all still live here, so I guess the Sheriff is a safe shot"_

Isabelle answer looking over the desert, she had longed for since they left. Tess started to smile, she had missed the sheriff and of course his son. Since they didn't have a car they had to walked the long way to Roswell. After three hours of walking and bickering from Isabelle they made it to the Valenti house. Tess practically ran to the door and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened, by a familiar face.


	2. The new life

"**Hi Sheriff, long time no see huh"?**

"**Hi Max, it's nice to see all of you again, come in"**

He moved so they could enter, Tess walked in last, and gave him a big hug

"**I missed you Jim"**

He smiled while hugging her back

"**I missed you to Tess"**

A couple of minutes later they all sat down in the living room. Neither of said anything for several minutes.

"**So how have you been kids?"**

Neither of the "kids" knew what to say. What was it to say? They had spent every day on Antar trying to get back. Things had changed up there, but that really didn't matter, it wasn't their home anymore, earth was. Michael was the one who wanted to go back the most, much to the others surprise.

"**Well good I guess now that we are back home"**

Isabelle smiled and looked at her brothers´ and sister´ who all nodded.

Jim smiled back and looked around, knowing what they would ask next. But how would they react? His son and the others had been so hurt when they found out that they had left. Everywhere they went, they saw memories, just by looking towards the sky, made them sad. He understood when they all decided to go to university when one year early. They had all bought a house over there, which they shared. They had finally moved on, when they visited their families 6 months ago, he saw Maria smile for the first time since her boyfriend and friends left.

Michael spoke for the first time since they got back

"**How are they"?**

Jim sighed and gave him a weak smile

"They are good…" 

"**Do they still live here?**

"**No, they all moved to San Francisco…"**

"**San Francisco?"**

**The aliens all said at the same time**

**"Yes, living here became to hard for them, so they all graduated early, they all attending the university there"**

"**Do you think they can forgive us?"**

Max asked afraid of the answer. Jim saw how scared they boy looked

**"You need to know they where hurt..and"**

Before he could say more the phone rang and he got up and picked up the phone

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi honey, how are you?"**

"**Ok, good, yeah I am fine why?"**

"**Of course not, yeah see you soon"**

"**Bye"**

He put down the phone and walked back to the living room.

"**That was Amy, she will be here in a few minutes, and if I where you guys I wouldn't wanna be here when she gets here, especially you Michael"**

Michael swelled and nodded, he didn't want to face an angry Ms De Luca

**"I know I am going to regret this, but I am going to give you the address where they live"**

He said while writing on a piece of paper. He walked over to Max and handed him the paper

**"But I am warning you, things have changed since you left, don't expect things to get back as they where"**

He said while eyeing them all

**"I am not going to tell them that you guys are coming, but you better hurry cause Amy can always tell if I am hiding something from her, and if she finds out she for sure will call Maria…I still have your jeep in my garage, come on"**

When they walked into their garage, Isabelle faced Jim

**"Do you know where mom and dad are?**"

Max and Isabelle had only left them a letter saying that they where going to find their real parents.

**"They moved away last year hun, I don't know where…I'm sorry"**

Isabelle just nodded and jumped into the car next to Tess. They all gave him a wave before driving off. Just minutes after they drove of, Amy De Luca parked her new car (she had given Maria the Jetta) on the driveway. She got out and walked into the house that she and Jim now shared

**"Hello? Jim?"**

Jim came throw the living room, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he seemed nervous

**"Hi honey, how was you day?"**

**"Fine…and yours?"**

**"Oh just fine. Are you hungry? I can make something for you. Anything you want!"**

**"Are you all right? You seem a bit well weird"**

**"I am fine just fine. no worries"**

Jim responded and walked to kitchen, how the hll was going to hide this from her. He knew that Amy more or less hated Michael for what he did to her daughter.

In the jeep:

"Ok if we keep this speed we could probably be there the day after tomorrow"

**"Sounds good, why don't we drive in shifts, so everybody can get some sleep. I get the shift after you Maxwell, so I would prefer that everyone would be quiet now!"**

Isabelle and Tess grinned, Michael had grown so much on Anatar but he was still Michael ´very few words´ Guerin. The hours flew away, they stopped once and awhile to refill the gas, to get food and to switch driver. Two days later they where in sunny California. Within hours they would reach the house.

Meanwhile:

**"Liz have you seen my new sweater?"**

**"Which one?"**

**"Um the blue one?"**

**"I think I saw it in the bathroom"**

Maria ran into the bathroom and spotted her sweater on the floor, when she picked it up she noticed it was all wet. She frowned and stormed into Kyle's room. He sat on his bed while speaking on his cell.

**"Dammit Kyle, I told you to dry the floor after you shower! My clothes always get all wet!"**

**"Well don't put your clothes on the floor then Maria!"**

**"That is not the point Kyle!"**

**"Well what is the point Maria?"**

**"Well…what if Ria would walk in and slip?"**

**"Oh..Well"**

Maria just rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, before she closed the door behind her she shouted

**"Tell Laurie I will call her tonight!"**

She then slammed the door and walked to her closet to find something else to wear. She pulled put a red tank top. When she was about to close the closet door she noticed the yellow box in the corner, the box she had closed and put in the corner 6 months ago. She picked it up and carried it to the bed, where she sat down cross-legged with the box in front of her. With a deep breath she opened the box. She turned the box up side down and picked up the things one by one: Photos from the prom, the Metallic a t-shirt he had given her to sleep in when she spent the nights at his place, the napkin holder he had made for her, one of his rings he had given her the same day as he left, she had been surprised by that and asked why, but he had just shrugged and said ´no reason she should have known that something was up, and then his favourite sweater she had found in his apartment, she picked that up last, she held it her hands, it still smelled like him. She felt tears starting to build in her eyes.

"_No Maria don't you dare start to cry, he is so not worth it! He just left, and it's not like he only left Roswell, he left the freaking planet, and not a word! I guess he really meant he could only give me now. Come on De Luca you have a new boyfriend!"_

Just then Liz walked in

**"Maria have you seen…what's wrong sweetie?"**

She sat down next to her best friend and noticed the photos and the other stuff

**"Oh honey.."**

**"It's nothing I am just being stupid, just memories you know"**

**"I know sweetie, you will always have nice memories, but that's all sweetie memories, you have to move on. Come on you are happy again, you have us, Jim, your mom, Dave and of course Ben and Karl"**

Maria started to smile, and gave Liz a hug

**"I am happy aren't I?"**

**"We all are honey"**

Just then Alex walked into the room and smiled at his two best friends, then frowned at Maria's wet face.

**"What's wrong Maria?"**

**"Nothing just old memories…"**

She said pointing at the stuff laying all over the bed, she quickly put them back in the box, and put the box back into the closet. She dried the rest of the tears and turned around to face her friends, who looked at her worried.

**"I am fine, I promise. Now if you would please go out so I can change, Dave is going to come over in like fifteen minutes."**

They nodded and gave her one last hug before going out of her room. She quickly put on the red top and then some makeup. With one last glance in the mirror she walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled at the three year old girl who sat by the kitchen table, drawing. She gave her a kiss on the head

**"Hi Ria, how are you sweetie?"**

**"Fine aunt Majia, is Dave coming soon?"**

**"He sure is, he should be here any second now"**

**"Yeaaahj!"**

**"You like Dave don't you hun?"**

**"Mhm he is really funny!"**

Maria laughed at the little girl while pouring up some juice for herself. Just then the doorbell rang and Ria ran as fast as she could and jumped up and down trying to reach the door handle. Maria laughed and picked her up while opening the door. Outside stood a tall man, with blue eyes and brown hair. Ria practically jumped out of Maria's arms and into the mans´s, who laughed while catching her.

**"Hi there Ria, if it isn't my favourite little princess"**

The girl just giggled, as he carried her inside the house and placed a kiss on her head before putting her down. He then turned to Maria and kissed her lightly on her lips.

**"Hi"**

**"Hi, I thought I was your favourite princess?"**

She said smiling and putting her arms around his neck, he just laughed and put his arms around her waist. They had dated for two months now, but they had known each other since she and her friends moved to San Francisco. He had instantly liked her, but she had told him that she wasn't ready to go on any dates, something about some guy who had just left her. But then three months ago she had asked him, and since then they had dated. She still wanted to take things slow though.

**"Nope sorry doll, there is only one princess in my life, but you still are my number one girlfriend"**

**"I thought I was your only girlfriend?"**

She smirked while giving him another kiss, just then Kyle came down the stairs.

**"Wazzup Dave?"**

**"Kyle my man, was up dog"?**

Maria just rolled her eyes when they did that typical guy thing, shaking hands using all their fingers.

**"Ready to go?"**

She asked once they where finished. They both smirked at her knowing she hated when they did their thing. She put on her jacket and opened the front door.

**"Bye Kyle, come on Dave"**

**"See ya sis, and hey Laurie is gonna call you later"**

Maria nodded and smiled. She and Laurie had become really close, after Michael had left, she had gotten a suprisecall from Laurie and had ended up spending the summer with her. When she and the rest of the gang had moved to S.F she had moved there to. She had bought an apartment not far from their house. She and Kyle had become real close from they one, and after about a year they had started to date. She and Dave spent the rest of day together, going around in the city and sitting on campus with some of their friends. When she got back she ran to her room, she and Laurie had decided to have an all girls night, just the two of them since Liz needed to study. She jumped into the shower and then ran into her room looking for something to wear. She choose a blue tube-top and a white skirt

Meanwhile in Roswell:

"Ok Jim you have hidden something for me for three days now, and I want to find what it is, and I wan to know now and by the way I went out to the garage last night, where is that jeep of yours!"

Jim sighed knowing that he couldn't lie anymore, he just hopped that the aliens had gotten there by now

**"Ok Amy but please don't freak out"**

**"Just tell me Jim"**

**" Well some old friends of mine came back…and they sort of took the car"**

**"But I thought you told me that the jeep belonged to those Evans kids that left with Micha…JIM VALENTI"**

**"Yes sweetie"**

**"Are you telling me that Michael Guerin came here three days ago? What did he want? He wanted to find Maria didn't he? And OH MY GOD you told him and the others where they live didn't you?"**

**"They had a right to know…"**

**"Oh no they did not have a right to know! Maria and the others have finally moved on! Dammit Jim! Where is the phone?"**

Amy shouted while looking for the phone, Jim knew that he couldn't stop her from calling; he gave her the phone and sat down on the couch, while she dialled the number.

(Ok in the phone call _italics_ will be Amy and **bold_/italics_** will be Maria)

**"_Maria speaking"_**

"_Hi sweetie it's mom"_

**"_Hi..Is something wrong? You sound a bit weird"_**

"_Ok I need you to sit down"_

**_"Mom?"_**

Just the doorbell rang and Maria went downstairs to open it

"_Maria, Jim just told me that…"_

**"_What mom"?_**

Maria asked while reaching for the door handle. While opening the door she heard her mom said the words she never thought she would here and seeing the people she never thought she would see again all at the same time.

"_Michael and the others are back and on their way to see you"_

Maria took a look at the four people standing in front of her, she dropped the phone

**"Oh my god!"**


	3. The first meeting

**"Oh my god"**

Her eyes winded and her mouth dropped opened, before the visitors could respond she quickly slammed the door and hold her breath while counting to ten.

**"Oh God Deluca now you are seeing things"**

She had completely forgot the phone and her mom lying on the floor.

**"8, 9, 10"**

She took a deep breath and opened the door once again just to look straight into Michael's eyes, she gasped and being Maria DeLuca she slammed the door once again and franticly opened her purse to find her cypress oil. By now Kyle and Liz had noticed how the door and slammed twice, they both went to the door, only to find their friend in panic, sniffing her oil.

**"Oh my god, oh my god,OH MY GOD, of dear god, OH my god"**

"Maria are you all right?" Liz asked worried, be she didn't seemed to hear her, she just looked at the door. Kyle frowned and went to open it, and eh pretty much reacted the same way, he gasped and slammed the door in their faces. Liz who had been preoccupied with Maria hadn't got a chance to look that was at the door and went to open it, and when she did she gasped and slammed the door.

Outside:

**"Well that went ok"**

Michael said sarcastically, neither of them noticed the blonde standing behind them

**"Michael? Is that you?"**

They all turned around and now it was their time to gasp.

**"Laurie"?**

**"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here? I thought you went you know"**

She said pointing up

**"Well we did but we came back, what are you doing here?"**

**"I'm here to pick up Maria"**

**"Maria?"**

**"Don't tell me you forget about her already!"**

**"What! No! But I'm surprised that's all"**

She gave him a smile and gave him a hug and then smacked him on the head

**"Hey!"**

**"Yeah hey! How could you guys just leave like that? Do you know what kind of wreak Maria where, that whole summer? For two years?"**

**"Laurie…."**

**"Hush, but what are you all standing here for? Have you knocked"?**

**"Yeah but they kind of thought that they where going nuts and slammed the door, 4 times"**

Max answered with a weak smile, Laurie nodded and pulled up a key from her purse, ignoring the surprise looks from the others, she slowly opened the door and walked inside with the others close behind her. She looked around at her new family and tried to hide a smile.

On the stairs Maria sat sniffing her oil and mumbling something about God, Kyle keep pacing in the hall mumbling something about Buddha while Liz held a warm cup between her hands hoping that they would stop shaking. Laurie coughed to get their attention, and they all looked up.

**"Um guys?"**

Kyle was the first one took look up, he took a deep breath

**"They are really here aren't they?"**

Laurie just gave him a smile and nodded, she noticed Maria not looking up and went to sit next to her. Liz who had changed the most looked up and met Max's eyes.

**"Why are you here?"**

**"We come back, we realized it was a mistake going home, we missed you guys..we.."**

He was cut off by Maria who just snorted and shook her head. This could not be happening, she had moved on dammit! And then of course Guerin have to come back and ruin it all. She couldn't stay there anymore, she got up and stormed into the kitchen, Michael was about to follow her but was stopped by Laurie who just shook her head and followed Maria. Liz went after her best friend, leaving Kyle alone with the aliens, he then noticed the phone lying on the floor, with a frown he picked it up, only to hear Amy

**"Maria? Maria?"**

**"Hi Amy it's Kyle**

**"Kyle" Where is Maria, is she ok?"**

**"Well, I guess, listen I have to go, but we will call you later"**

**"Oh ok, bye Kyle"  
"bye"**

He pressed the off button on the phone and placed it on the table in the hall. He glanced at each on of them, there they where, the guy who had saved his life, his old girlfriend and two of his friends, not close friends but still his friends. He couldn't help by hating them for what they did.

Tess got uncomfortable with the silence

**"So how are you Kyle? How is everybody?"**

**"I am fine, never better. And the other are doing fine to….or they they where doing fine until now that is. How can you just show up like this? I mean God. What are expecting? Us jumping in your arms and everything will go back? I don't think so Things have changed. Don't me wrong, it's good to see you all alive, but did you have to find us?"**

They where all stunned by his speech, just then Laurie came back from the kitchen.

**"How is Maria?"**

Kyle asked worried. Laurie smiled at his concern

**"Fine I guess, but I think this all became a bit to much for her, I am going to take her home to my place tonight, and maybe we could all talk tomorrow?"**

She said, glancing at the others, who looked back with thankfully. Kyle frowned

**"Why? Why should we tal…"**

**"Kyle come on, for me?"**

Laurie begged, knowing he couldn't say no to her. He sighed and kissed her forehead and nodded. Not even noticing the glare from Tess. He then turned to the others while Laurie went back to the kitchen and came back minutes later with Maria in her arms, leading her outside. Maria didn't even look up she just walked out. Liz walked out of the kitchen and went to stand beside Kyle. Things had changed since they left, and now they where back, what would that affect her new life and family? Liz had heard the conversation between Laurie and Kyle.

**"Ok, I guess we could talk tomorrow, not that I see any reason why we should, but ok. You can come back by 12 or so…then everybody should be back"**

With that she turned around and went back into the kitchen. Kyle smirked at the others, Liz had changed so much, and for the better, she was no longer shy miss parker.

The aliens just nodded and went back outside and all jumped when the door slammed behind them, they drove back to the motel where they had rented 2 rooms.

Michael's POV:

_Well that could have gotten better. God I thought my heart would explode when Maria opened the door. She has changed so much but still she is the same. Still sniffing those oils. And I guess she and Laurie is close, just like her. Here I am leaving to finally give her an alien free life, and she gets friendly with Laurie. Wonder if she has a new guy in her life? Hope not._

"**Do you think they will be able to forgive us?"**

Max asked after a couple of minutes of silence

**"Dunno Maxwell. They kept saying that things have changed…"**

"**I know, well let's get some sleep, night Michael"**

"**Sleep tight Maxwell"**


	4. Morning after

The next day:

Kyle sat in the sofa glaring at the four aliens in front of him. Maria and Laurie was 15 minutes late, and for the first time since he met Maria, he wanted nothing more then hearing her babbling. Liz had woken up Ria early and then taken her to the park so she would be tired and sleep a couple of hours, during the time the aliens where there, she had return just minutes before the aliens came over. Alex had a couple of classes during the morning, and had not returned yet, Kyle thought about the other night when he and Liz had told him that the pod squad was back.

FLASHBACK

Alex walked into the house and to the kitchen. He frowned by the sight, Liz sat completely and just stared into space, Kyle however paced around the kitchen.

**"What happened? Where is Ria?"**

Neither of them had noticed Alex standing in the doorway.

**"She is in bed, listen Alex I think you should sit down for this one"**

**"Lizze are you okay"?**

**"Sit down Alex"**

Alex looked at them both confused, but sat down in front of Liz and placed his hands on the table, Liz leaned over and took them in hers.

**"Alex…they are back"**

**"Who?..OH!…WHAT? shit"**

**"Yeah.."**

END FLASHBACK

**"Where are the others?"**

Max asked, Kyle was about to answer when the phone rang.

**"Hello"**

**"You let her drink?"**

**"Yeah I know.."**

**"Mhm consider it done babe, yeah see ya in a few"**

He hung up the phone and without a word he went into the kitchen, after a couple of minutes they heard the front door open. They heard to female voices that first went into the kitchen and then came back to the living room. Maria was the first one to come in followed by Laurie and Kyle who held a glass in her hand, the contained some mysterious green/brown drink.

Maria wore a pair of grey sweat pants and a black sweatshirt, she didn't noticed her guest at first. She was obviously fighting with Kyle

**"Kyle I don't want to drink that!"**

**"Come on Maria, it will take your headache away!"**

**"If you want to take my headache away, stop screaming"**

**"If you don't drink it, I would be glad to call Amy, and tell her that you are hangover"**

**"You wouldn't"**

**"Oh I would"**

**"Fine!"**

She snapped and quick drank the drink, while holding two fingers on her nose to keep her from the smell

**"God why did I drank yesterday anyways… "**

She turned around and faced the aliens

**"Oh now I remember, God I was hoping that it was some sick dream I was having, but no such luck huh?……..what are they doing here?"**

**"Um we thought maybe we could talk?"**

Ma asked gently and looked at her pleadingly, Maria just shocks her head and throws herself on the other sofa and closed her eyes

**"I so do not need this now, it's bad enough having a major hangover, and now this!"**

Michael hadn't been able to say anything since Maria had walked in. He had fought himself not to just stand up and kiss her right now right there. She had cut her hair short again, just like she had the first year they had started hanging out, it was just below the ears. It was his own secret but that was his favourite haircut on her, he had loved running her fingers throw it, during their makeup sessions in the eraser room. Sure she looked great in long hair, hll she would look great in any kinds of hairstyles, but she looked so…cute in the short hair, like she needed protection, with the long hair she looked older and more grown up, sort like she didn't need him to protect her.

Maria opened on of her eyes and felt Michael's glance. She was about to say something when Liz came into the living room. She pushed Maria to sit up and then took a set next to her. Maria however stood up

**"I'm just going to make some tea, be right back"**

She didn't wait for any respond. Kyle looked at Laurie with a concerned look

**"So what happened last night?"**

"Um…well when I drove her home, I kind thought she just wanted to talk you know, but then she made me pull over to this house where this was a party. And then we went inside and I was a bit worried for her, but that girl is way to strong for me, anyway then she met some jocks, and the next thing I know, she was drunk, and kept talking about how much she hated Czechoslovakia and Czechoslovakians. Was up with that anyway? I think the others who talked to thought she was a bit weird considering that country doesn't even exist anymore"

Kyle tried to hide a smile, Laurie had clearly spent why to much time with Maria

**"Um that's what me and Maria called them.."**

Liz said pointing at the aliens

Just then Maria came back with a cup between her hands, she was about to sit down when Ria came running downstairs.

**"Mommy! Mommy I had a nightmare"**

She ran to Liz and jumped up in her arms, complete unaware to the guests chocking looks.

**"Liz?"**

Max asked chocked, Ria turned around and noticed the guests

**"Mom, who are they?"**

**"Um.."** Liz started unsure what to say

Laurie quickly jumped in and saved they day

**"Hey Ria, you know what?"**

**"what?"**

**"I have an great idea, why don't you and I go to my place and see some movies? I have all the Disney films and then we can make our own pizzas and have a sleepover"**

**"Can I mom? Pretty please?"**

Liz smiled at her daughter and nodded

**"Of course sweetie"**

She kissed her daughter on the forehead she then turned to Laurie

**"Thank you"**

She whispered as Ria drag Laurie with her to her room to pack a bag, Laurie nodded and smiled.

"Liz?"

Max asked again

**"What?"

* * *

**

**"Is that you daughter?"**

**"Yeah she is…"**

**"Who is the father?"**

Liz didn't say anything first, she was about to answer but someone else beat her to it.

**"I am"**

They all turned to the doorway and gasped.

**"Oh my god"**


	5. The pleading for forgivness

**"Who is the father?"**

**"I am"**

**"Oh my god!"**

**Tess was the first one to speak**

**"Alex?"**

**"That's my name"**

**"Are you the father?"**

**"I sure am"**

He said proudly, with a big smile. Maria watched the alien's reaction with interest. Tess looked plain chocked, Michael showed no expression…big surprise there, Max and Isabelle both looked hurt and confused. She felt sorry for them ,but only for about five seconds. Just then they heard Ria and Laurie coming downstairs, Liz and Alex walked out to the living room to wave good bye to their daughter and Kyle followed them to kiss his Laurie good bye. That left Maria alone with the aliens for the first time in a very long time. She returned to her seat and felt the others glance.

**"Maria how did that happen?"**

**"What? Did you already forgot what they thought us in school?"**

**"Maria come on…"**

She was about to answer when the others returned, for the first time in eight years they where all joined together again. The eight very different people.

**"Don't say anything Maria you don't have to explain anything to them, we owe them nothing."**

Alex answered settling himself next to her on the couch

**"So you wanted to talk? Talk"**

Liz and Kyle sat down next to Maria and Alex and faced the ones that had brooked their hearts three years ago. They aliens looked at each other, here they where sitting with the people whom they loved. Ever since they left this was what they had wanted, to just sit down and explain. But where would they start? Max cleared his throat when it was clear that neither of the others was going to start talk.

**"I know that you are all angry and upset with us for just leaving like that"**

**"You think?"**

**"Maria please just let me finish..I know what we did is unforgivable, and believe me if we could we would go back in time and never leave"**

**"But that's the thing you can't can you! God do you guys even know what we went throw? For a whole week we didn't know if you guys where alive or if the freaking FBI had got you!"**

Maria shouted standing up. The aliens looked at her confused, Michael asked her confused

**"What are you talking about Maria?"**

Maria looked at him for a few moments, it felt like hours. She hadn't heard him say her name for years. He said in a special way which she couldn't explain, she was taken back to realty when Kyle gently sat her back down next to him

**"Do you want me to?"**

**"No I will"**

She turned her head to aliens

**"How much did Jim tell you guys?"**

**"Not much, your mum was on her way over there, so we kind left in hurry"**

Michael said with a smile, which Maria didn't return.

**"Figures..ok when Jim had dropped you off and waved you off so you could go home, and by the way…why are you here again? I thought your main goal here on earth was to find your way home, I mean it was like all you guys talked about."**

She said it tall all of them, but her eyes where glued to Michael who was about to answer but Maria continued

**"Anyway you can tell us later, where was I? Oh yeah, on his way back Jim was in a car accident, and he didn't wake up for a week. God if you could even begin to understand what we went throw during that week. Not only is Jim on the hospital but also you guys are missing to. Do you know what we did that week? We hardly ate and when we did sleep we didn't slept for long cause as soon as we closed our eyes, we saw you. We had nightmares about you guys being dead or being held at the FBI. We hacked into the FBI computer system, we called every freaking hospital in New Mexico…we.."**

Maria felt tears running down her face, she quickly wept them away. She so did not want them to se her cry, they didn't deserve her tears.

Michael sat at the other side of the room and saw her trying to hide her tears. He wanted to explain why they come back, but then she had told them about Jim and the accident. She was right, he or the others couldn't begin to understand what they went throw.  
If it were Maria that had just disappeared, just for a day he would have goon crazy. But she would never do that.

They all sat quiet after what Maria said. Everybody jumped when the phone rang, Alex being the closet picked it up.

**"Hello?" **

**"Hi Dave"**

Maria's head shot up and she looked nervously at Alex

**"If Maria is here?"**

Maria shook her head and whispered

**"No! NO!"**

**"Sorry Dave, she isn't back from Laurie's yet, do you want me to call her?"**

**"No! Don't call her at Laurie's, I think they said something about going shopping."**

**"Yeah, see you"**

He hung up, Maria sighed in relief, she couldn't really deal with him right now.

**"Thank you Alex"**

He nodded at her with a smile. He then turned to the aliens

**"So to return to Maria's question, why did you come back?"**

Isabelle decided to answer this one

**"We kind of figured out that earth that you guys where…are our home. I know that you are mad on for leaving like that, and we know that there is nothing we can do make up for it, but we are going to try. I can't loose you, none of us can. You guys mean so much to us. You helped us so much during those two years, more then I realized. Even though I was a bitch to you in the beginning, that didn't stop you from helping us and being there for us. "**

Maria closed her eyes and placed her hands over them and shook her head, she couldn't deal with this, not now, it had been to long. When no one said anything, Max decided to say something.

**"Please say something, whatever we can do to make you forgive us, we will do it"**

Maria felt tears building up in her eyes again and quickly stood up.

**"I need to get some air, this is all way to much for me to handle right now, um I'll be back later"**

She quickly went out of the house, and just seconds later they heard the jetta drive away. Kyle sighed, he knew where she was going. She didn't know he knew, but he did. She went where she always went when she was upset.

Liz who hadn't said much during the whole conversation, asked the question, that they all wanted to know.

**"What happened up there?"**


	6. The beginning

"…**and then they more or less already had our weddings planned. Then we told them that we don't want to get married, that we didn't love each other that way"**

Isabelle took over

**"And then they went crazy. Saying that was decided before we were born, and that we had to, but we refused, and then our parents kind of refused us"**

The pod squad had just finished telling the others about the three years they had spent on Anatar.

"**They refused you?" **

Liz asked chocked

"**Yeah and since then we ..Or even before that we spent all our time searching for a way home"**

"**Oh…I don't know what to say…"**

"**Please say that you forgive us"**

"**Max it's not that easy, and even if it where, things can't go back to like it was when you guys left. Things have changed we have moved on"**

**Though it hurt them all to hear that, they knew they where getting close to be forgiven**

"**I…we realize that, but we just want you guys in our life's, you mean so much to us"**

"**If we meant so much to you then why did you just leave without saying a word?" **

They all turned around and faced Maria who had a sad and tired expression on her face. She held a glass of water in her hands.

"**Maria…" Max begun**

"**No just tell us, why did you just leave us like that?"**

"**We couldn't tall you, it was to hard for us**"

Michael said looking intensely at Maria, they looked at each other for a couple of seconds before she looked away.

**"To hard for you? Did you you even think about us? Everybody asked us every single about you guys! We couldn't go nowhere without being reminded about you! All we had to was to look up and it hurt!"**

"**Well it sure looks like some of you got over us quickly"**

Isabelle said in cold voice looking at Liz and Alex. Alex became angry and stood up quickly

**"Hey! You have no right saying something like that! You just left, a may I add it is not the first time for some of you, would did you expect? All of us crying over eyes out for three years? I don't think so. And for your information if you had stayed me and Liz would probably never slept together, but I am actually glad that you did, because if you had stayed, Ria would never been born!"**

With that he stormed out, Liz quickly stood up glaring at the embarrassed Isabelle and then followed Alex. Kyle looked at Maria who nodded and then followed the others. Maria went back to the couch glaring angry at Isabelle.

"**Maria?"**

Maria switched her eyes from Isabelle to Max

"**What?"**

"**What did he mean, if we had stayed they would probably never slept together?"**

"**Why do you think? If had stayed they would never have been sad and lonely they would never have gone to a party and got drunk and they would never have slept together. But I agree with Alex, a part of me am glad that they did, because if they haven't Ria would never have been born. So I guess I should thank you guys….Thank you"**

"**They named her Ria?"**

Michael asked with a smile, Maria started to glare at him

"**Why you think that's funny?"**

"**No no! Of course not, just it's nice. I am guessing it's after you?"**

"**Yeah it is, they wanted to name her after her sort of aunt, and godmother"**

Maria looked around the room and looked at a photo of her and Ria when she was just born, a smile was formed at her lips. She took a sip of water when Max asked

"**Are they married?"**

Maria started to cough, and spitted the water out all over the table, Michael was about to run over to her and help her when she started to laugh.

**"Are you kidding me? Liz and Alex married? God that is like incest. They are like brother and sister okay so it is already sort of incest that they have a kid together…although that hasn't stopped everyone before"**

She said the last part glancing at Michael and Isabelle. She knew that the both of them hadn't even considered following their destiny, but it still hurt. When they had left she had wondered if they had decide to follow it.

**"Maria you know that neither of us never wanted to those dreams"**

"**Yeah I know Isabelle…but whatever back to Liz and Alex no they are not married, yeah they love each other, but they are not _in_ love. They are just friends, but they still wanted to keep the baby, guess that was a way for them to move on."**

"**So I guess Kyle and Laurie are seeing each other?"**

Tess asked quietly

**"Yeah they are, they are more then just seeing each other actually, they have been together for about two years now, and I know they are talking about moving in together and Tess if you even think about breaking them up I will kill you"**

Maria said calmly looking at Tess, who just shrugged. Michael how ever couldn't stop looking at Maria, she looked serious. He wondered whom that Dave was who had called earlier. Was he her boyfriend? He hoped not, and if he where, he better be ready for some competition, cause he was determined to win her back, no one could love Maria like he did.


	7. Are you happy?

After about 5 minutes Alex and the others returned to the room, Isabelle quickly rosed from her seat.

"**I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"**

"**No you shouldn't have"**

"**I know, I have no idea why I said it"**

"**Ok.well ok I guess"**

"**Listen I am getting pretty hungry, how about we order some Chinese, for all of us?"**

Everybody looked at Maria chocked, but they nodded. Maria got up and went to the phone.

Once she had ordered the food she hung up and returned to her seat.

**"Thank you Maria"**

Isabelle said with a soft smile. Maria nodded and couldn´t help but smile back. Even though she was still hurt by them just leaving, she couldn't help by feeling relived, they where all alive and safe. She stood up again and headed to the kitchen to get some plates and stuff.

She stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the plates on the highest shelf, when she suddenly felt someone standing behind her, next thing she knew she saw a hand coming up behind her and taking down the plates. She turned around she already knew who it was.

**"Thank you"**

She took the plates out of his hands and moved away from where she stood between him and the sink. She placed them on the table and turned around.

"**I just thought you might need some help.." He said with a soft voice**

"**Thank you Michael"**

"**So…how are you?"**

"**Um I am fine I guess. I'm studding music, but fashion and design is my major"**

"**Fashion and design?"**

"**Yeah…that kind of just happened you know…but I am not the good though"**

"**I think you are…"**

"**Thanks"**

Just then Max came in

"**Do you need some help in here?"**

Maria who was becoming uncomfortable being alone with Michael, nodded her head and pointed to the cupboard.

"**You can take some glasses"**

"**This is a great house, you really did good"**

"**Yeah I guess we did…"**

Maria smiled while placing out the plates on the table, she stumbled into Michael who was placing out the forks and knifes, both of them looked looked everywhere but from each other.

Max noticed it and decided to save them from the odd scene

"**Maria can I ask you something?"**

"**What?"**

"**Is she happy?"**

Maria sighed and shook her head. Of course he would ask about her , the only human he ever cared about, she wasn't jealous not at all, but during the summer after the whole destiny thing and the year that followed, they had gotten close really close. They had become like brother and sister, but maybe that didn't ever really meant something to him. Maybe it was just a way to become closer to Liz

"**Yeah she is, she is studding to become a doctor, and she has a pretty good life, so yeah I would say she is happy"**

"**Are you happy?"**

Michael asked looking at her.

"_Are you happy?"_ She had asked herself that question yesterday, she should be. She has great friends, she is going to university and she has a boyfriend who would to everything for her. So why was it so hard for her to answer that question?

Saved by the bell the doorbell rang and she quickly went to open it just as the others joined them in the kitchen. She returned just seconds later with her hands full of food. She placed them all on the middle of the table and took the last seat available, next to Michael. They all started to eat the food and soon it became comfortable, almost like they where sitting at the Crashdown after school discussing the FBI or some skins. Max and the others still wanted to know if they could find in their hearts to forgive them.

"**Can you ever forgive us?"**

Maria, Kyle, Liz and Alex shared a look, before Alex answered

"**It might take a while, but I think maybe one day"**

"**That's all we needed to know"**

"**I have to go to work, but how about we all eat dinner tonight?"**

Maria asked standing up and taking her plate to the dish. They all nodded and Maria went up to her room and changed her outfit to a couple of worn out jeans and a light yellow t-shirt. When she returned down she ran into Max who was standing by the stairs.

"**Oh hi"**

"**Hi, listen when you get back, can we talk?"**

"**Um sure, I will be back in a couple of hours, I will buy some food on my way back"**

"**So where do you work?"**

"**In a record store, it is really cool, like old rock music and stuff, I love it! But really got to go now. See you later"**

"**Ok have….fun?"**

"**Bye Max"**

She walked out of the house. She was about to open her car when she saw Dave walking up the driveway.

"**Dave hi! What are you doing here?"**

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek and then on the mouth, she was to surprised to respond it.

"**What a boyfriend needs a excuse to see his girl?"**

"**No of course not I am just surprised that's all"**

"**Are you all right?"**

"**Yeah sure…"**

"**Listen I know this is last minute, but my parents just made a surprise visit, and I would like you to meet them…tonight?"  
**

"**What? Tonight? Your parents?"**

"**Yeah I booked a table at that new restaurant"**

"**I can't tonight I am sorry"**

"**Why?"**

"**Uhh well um you see…Ria is sick and she need a babysitter!"**

_"Why did I just say that? Why did I just lie to him? Why didn't I just say, some old friends are here to visit, and yeah one of them happens to be my old boyfriend"_

"**Can't someonelse do it? Like Kyle or maybe her own parents?"**

"**Kyle is spending the night at Laurie and Alex and Liz have to….study?"**

"**Oh well ok, are you sure you can't come?"**

"**Yeah I am sorry, do you want me to drop you off on my way to work?"**

"**Yeah sure, thanks"**

He placed a kiss on her forehead, as they walked into the car and drove off. No one noticed Michael standing in the window.


	8. Feeling bad

After hours of working and joking with customers and her boss Maria walked into the house with bags filled groceries. She walked into the kitchen where she found Max and Alex sitting by the table. She gave the a small smile while putting down the bags on the table

**"Where is everybody?**

**"Well Kyle and Michael are watching hockey"**

Max said smiling

**"And the girls are outside talking, so what did you buy us for dinner?"**

**"Well, I thought we could take a trip down memory line so I bought some bread and some burgees, and of course cherry coke and blueberry pie. How does a barbeque sound?"**

**"Yeah sure, I will put on the grill, I vote that Michael will do the grill"**

Alex said while going throw the bags, putting the things the didn't need in the refrigerator. He then took two big trays and put the rest of the food on them together with some plates, glasses and tableware.

**"Hey I almost forgot!"**

**"Ah yes who could ever forget the Tabasco?"**

Alex said smiling while he and Max was walked out. When they came into the living room they spotted Michael and Kyle sitting on the couch shouting at the TV.

**"Hey can we get some help? Maria just came home barring food"**

Knowing that would work, Michael's head quickly shoot up looking for her. Alex chuckled at him while Kyle opened the garden door.

**"She went upstairs to change, she will be down in a bit. Now come on your are the cook"**

He nodded and followed the others outside. He had started the grill when Maria came throw the garden door wearing a pair of black old jeans and a white halter neck top that revealed just a bit of her stomach. Michael all of sudden found it very hard to breath while she walked over to the table. In her hands she held a portable cd player. As the music started everybody lighted up a bit and once again found themselves enjoying each other's company. Michael came to the table with the burgees just in time to hear Alex and Maria argue.

**"Pleaase Maria!"**

**"No"**

**"Pretty please**

Alex continued giving her his best puppy eyes.

**"Alex don't you dare!"**

**"What's going on?"**

Michael asked Kyle. The others aliens also looked at Kyle, they hadn't really understood what the fight was about.

**"Maria made a demo last year, she almost got a record deal but she turned it down. Alex kept the CD tough, and he wants to play it."**

The Pod squad all gasped.

**"She turned it down? Why?"**

Michael asked. Maria loved singing, her dream was to become a singer, and when she got the chance she turned it down.

**"They didn't want the Maria we know, they wanted to change her to some pop princess. She hasn't sang since, I think they really made her feel like she wasn't good enough. The only times she sings is when Ria has have a nightmare, that is the only thing that can make her sleep again"**

He whispered knowing Maria didn't like to talk about it. Michael switched his gaze from Kyle to Maria, he wanted to hear her singing but decided that he shouldn't push her.

"Hey the food is ready dig in"

Alex stopped from his pleading and gave up sighing, Maria throw Michael a small thank you smile before reaching for a burger. Since everybody was pretty hungry, no one really talked they all focused on the food. Maria took a sip from he drink before clearing her throat.

**"So what happens now?"**

**"I don't know I guess since there is nothing for us back in Roswell we could move here…"**

Max said looking at the others for approval, they all nodded. Maria felt a familiar warm feeling in her body she didn't want to feel it, but she did.

**"And maybe we could enrol at the university here…"**

Alex nodded slowly

**"Since you technically didn't finish high school it might be difficult but with some computer magic I think that could change"**

He said smiling he then turned to Maria

**"And maybe you could talk to Dave…"**

Michael immediately looked at the two of them

**"Dave?"**

Before Maria could answer Kyle did totally clueless.

"Yeah her boyfriend, his uncle is the dean of the university"

"Oh"

Was all Michael said. Liz elbowed Kyle and rolled her eyes. Maria felt guiltily for a couple of seconds but why should she? He left her. HE LEFT HER.

**"Well I guess I could talk to him…since the summer is here, you might be able to take some summer classes before the fall. I am sure he could fix something. And then it shouldn't be a problem"**

While Max, Isabelle and Tess nodded gratefully; Michael just nodded and tried not to show any emotions. Liz decided to help Maria, she knew her friend wasn't dealing well with the aliens arrival.

**"So where do you guys live"?**

**"Um on a motel right now, but I guess we should try to fix something better"**

**"I have an idea, I have a friend who is moving to Europe for two years and he is looking for someone to rent his place. The good thing is that it is right next to the campus, but there is only place for two…"**

Alex suggested. The aliens nodded, the four of them had spent almost every second together for the past three years, and they all needed some space. If two of them could get an apartment the other two could maybe get a room on campus. Neither of them had the money to live alone.

**"Well that would be great. Maria do you think you could maybe fix a double room on campus, nothing fancy..?"**

**"I can't promise anything not yet….but yeah I guess"**

She nodded not really looking up. She felt bad, first she had lied to Dave and now she had to convince him to ask his uncle to enrol her ex to the school. Starting to feel uneasy she stood up and took everybody's plates while muttering something about dishing. She had only been in the kitchen for about 5 minutes when Michael came in.

**"Hey"**

**"Hey"**

**"Can we talk?"**

**"Um…sure"**

**"I just want to say thank you, you know for asking your boyfr…Dave for you know.."**

**"Sure I mean you guys are my friends. So why wouldn't I?"**

**"Friends.."**

**"Well we are getting there..it´s going to take me some time to forgive you but.."**

Suddenly she felt Michael's lips against her. He placed one of his hands on her back and the other in her hair. For a couple of seconds she didn't know what was going on. Suddenly she came to reality, She pushed Michael away and screamed

**"WHAT THE HLL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"**

**"Kissing you."  
"WHY?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Yeah why?"**

**"Well."**

**"Michael you left me! You have no right kissing me like that! I have a boyfriend, and I care about him!"**

**"Care?"**

Michael repeated trying not to smirk

**"Um love I love him…"**

**"You said care"**

**"You know I actually thought we could be friends!"**

**"Maria…"  
"No Michael! You left me! I can't believe I was allowing myself to start trusting you again! Oh my god! I am so stupid!"**

She stormed out of the kitchen, Michael caught her arm and turned her around

**"I am sorry ok! I just…"**

**"No Michael! Not this time. Just tell Max I will talk to him to morrow and tell the others that I went to bed!"**

She jerked herself out o his grip and stormed up the stairs. Just then the others came in.

**"What happened?"** Kyle asked glaring at Michael

**"I kissed her…"**

**"YOU WHAT?"** Liz gasped, she glared at him and run up after her best friend

**"What the fck where you thinking Guerin?"**

**"I don't know! OK! It just happened"  
"It just happened?"**

**"Yeah..I don't know what to say!"**

**"Ok look this has been a weird and long day for all of us..why don't you guys go now and we will call you tomorrow and I can show you the apartment…"**

**"Ok..See you tomorrow"**

**"Hey can you tell her I am sorry?"**

Michael asked looking at Alex. Kyle had stormed into the kitchen and had finished the dishes.

Alex just gave him a nod before closing the door in his face.

Upside in Maria's bedroom.

Liz softly knocked on the door before entering. She found Maria sitting on the bed, resting her head against her knees. Without a word she sat down next to her and draped her arm around her.

**"What are we going to Lizzie?"**

**"I don't know Ria…"**

**"God why did they come back? We had all finally moved on and they just come back here thinking everything is going to be like it were.."**

**"Well we have to tell them…."**

**"When he kissed me I felt something"**

**"You did?"**

**"Yeah…something I haven't felt in…"  
"Three years?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Yeah"**

The girls sat together in total silence, soon they both fell asleep.

In a restaurant on the other side of town

**"So David** (Dave is only a nickname) **how is school son?"**

**"Oh just fine father"**

**"David tell me again why this girl of yours couldn't come?"**

**"I told you mother she had to baby-sit her niece"  
"Well I have to say I found it very rude, we are only here for one night"**

**"Yes mother I tried to convince her"**

**"Anyway so what is her last name?"**

**"De Luca."**

**"Hmm doesn't ring a bell, where is she from?"**

**"Roswell…"**

**"Oh I see…did I tell you that I met Belinda Clarkson last week?"**

**"Yes you did mother"**

**"Well did I tell you that she is enrolling here this fall. She will come here in about two months. And I gave her your number"**

**"Mom.."**

**"She is such a sweet girl isn't she? I always liked her"  
"Yes mother, It will be nice to see her"**


	9. Starting something new

****

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REWIVES KEEP THEM COMING :)**

Ok this is starting from Michael's POV **during** the kiss, so don't get confused 

"_**Sure I mean you guys are my friends. So why wouldn't I?"**_

"_**Friends.."**_

"_**Well we are getting there..it´s going to take me some time to forgive you but.."**_

I saw her lips moving, those lips I loved to kiss. Suddenly I found myself taking my arm around her waist and I ran my other hand throw her soft hair. My lips met her, god I missed that feeling kissing her. All of sudden I felt myself being pushed away. The warm feeling of kissing her was still running throw my body. Oh god I see the anger in her eyes, this is not going to be nice.

The next day.

Maria woke up by her cell phone vibrating on her desk. With a growl she jumped out of bed and looked at the display.

_Dave_

After a deep breath she answered

"**Hello"**

"**Hi princess"**

"**Was up"?**

"**Not much, missing a certain beautiful blonde that's all"**

"**Aww that's cute…listen I kind need to ask you for a favour..or more you uncle"**

"**Henry? Why?"**

"**Um why don't we meet for breakfast? Say in an hour?"**

"**Sure thing hun, where?"**

"**What about the new place near the beach…I think it is called "The castle" or something"**

"**Yeah I know, see ya soon"**

"**Bye"**

She pushed on the off button and quick jumped into the shower. After about 15 minutes she returned to her room and pulled out some clothes. She then walked down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table together with her friends.

"**How are you doing Mars?"**

"**Fine I guess, I am going to meet Dave in about half an hour"**

"**So what are you going to tell him?"**

"**The truth, that four friends of mine just came here, I will make something more up"**

"**And what about Michael?"**

"**I am going to tell him that he is a friend to, not that he really is now..but yeah"**

"**Does Dave know about him?"**

"**Not really….I just told him something about Michael briefly but he doesn't even know what he looks like"**

She got up and waved them all off, and drove to the restaurant. 10 minutes later she sat in a booth waiting impatiently for her boyfriend to come. She jumped as the doorbell rang and saw Dave come in. He was handsome, tall blonde, muscular she could see the others girls gazing after him, but she didn't feel upset. She gave him a smile as he spotted her and walked to her. He gave her a small kiss on the mouth before sitting down in front of her. Before she can start talking a waitress comes to the table.

**"Hello my name is Gina, what can I get you guys?" **

**"Um I will have some juice, a coffee and two toasts"**

Maria smiled, she remembers when she, Liz and Michael use to work at the Crashdown. Sometimes she really misses that.

**"I think I will just a black coffee thank you"**

The waitress nodded and walks of. Maria turns to Dave and takes a deep breath

"**So what was it you wanted to ask me"?**

"**Ok..some old friends from Roswell made a sort surprise visit yesterday, um we haven't seen them in like three years. They left cause they wanted to find their real birthparents…and they kind of dropped out of high school. And now they want to move here, we use to be like really really close. And I was wondering if you could ask your uncle if could…"**

"**Fix that because he is the dean"**

"**Please Dave ask him. They really deserve this, you have no idea…they could like take summer classes and then maybe they could enrolling this fall?"**

"**Well I guess I could ask, but I am not promising anything princess…"**

Maria gave him a 100 watt smile and jumped out of the booth and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug

**"Thank you thank you thank you"**

"**Anything for you Maria"**

He gave her kiss. After breakfast she and Dave went to his uncle. Henry who loved Maria like a daughter couldn't resist her puppy eyes, and Okayed it. Hour's later after dropping Dave off she came home.

She walked into the kitchen where she found Kyle and Alex.

"**Hey"**

"**How did it go?"**

"**Fine, they are in. They can call him tomorrow and he will fix everything. I even got a room for them at campus"  
"That's great. I am gonna call them and tell the good news, I showed them the apartment today. They loved it"**

Maria nodded and gave them a smile. 5 minutes later Alex came back to the kitchen

**"They will be here in a couple of minutes"**

Maria dropped the teamug she was holding and jumped when it crashed against the floor.

The two boys frowned and went to hold her

"**You okay Mars?"**

"**Huh? Yeah just fine…where is Liz?"**

"**She is upstairs with Ria"**

Just then Liz came downstairs relived to see Maria.

**"Hey Maria, Ria just had a nightmare, can you…?"**

Maria smiled and nodded as she went upstairs. Just then the doorbell rang, knowing whom it would be, Maria continued upstairs and let the others open the door.

Downstairs

The gang all went into the living room and sat down.

**"Ok, so Maria talked to Dave and it is all fixed, all you have to is to call his uncle tomorrow and you are in"**

**"Really? That is great!"**

Isabelle exclaimed getting shocked faced from the rest of the gang.

**"What? Can't a girl get excited?"**

"**Anyway, she got a double room for you two, it is a girl's dorm, so…"**

"**So Is and Tess will get the room at campus, fine"**

Max answered, smiling gratefully. Michael hadn't said anything since they got there, he just looked for Maria.

"**Where is Maria?"**

"**Upstairs..why"?**

Michael didn't respond he just got up and walked to the stairs. Kyle was about to stop him but Isabelle got up and gave him a pleading look. Max took the opportunity, and walked over to Liz.

**"Can we talk?"**

Liz hesitated for a minute but nodded and walked into the kitchen with Max close behind her. Isabelle did the same with Alex and they walked outside. Tess was about to say something when the phone rang, Kyle quick got up and answered. Tess saw the smile on Kyle´s lips as he heard who it was.

**"Hey Laurie"**

He took the phone with him and walked upstairs. Tess sighed and leaned down at the sofa.

Michael looked inside each room looking for Maria, he stopped in his tracks as he heard her soft voice coming from an almost closed door.

"**So you are not scared anymore Ria?"**

"**No majjia.." **

"**Ok then, good night sweetie, and if you wake up again you can come and wake me up, and I will kick those monsters"**

"**Ok Majiia, I love you"**

"**love you to Ria"**

Michael moved away from the door as he heard her getting up and moving to the door. She tiptoed out of the room and slowly closed the door. As she turned around she faced Michael. She jumped in surprise

"**Oh god you scared me! What are you doing here?"**

"**Can we talk?"**

"**No"  
"Come on Maria!"  
"God shut up will you! You are going to wake up Ria!"  
"Then talk to me"**

"**Fine"**

She dragged him into her own room and closed the door behind them. She then walked to the other side of the room, far away from him. He silently looked around her room. It was different from her room in Roswell but similar at the same time.

"**What do you want Michael?"**

"**I wanted to say that I am sorry.."  
"For…"**

"**For kissing you..you have a boyfriend and so but.. I dunno..so sorry"**

"**Oh…ok.."**

"**And I want to thank you for fixing the whole school thing.."**

"**Ok.."**

"**Look I know that you have moved on, but I was wondering..can we be friends?"**

"**Michael…"**

"**Please Maria?"**

"**We can try…but you can't to what you did yesterday.."**

"**I know.."**

They stared at each other for a moment. Maria was the first one to look away, Michael watched her carefully, he knew he was going to win her back.

Next chapter due on 23/2

In that chapter there will be some stargazer and dreamer scenes


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, first of, I am so sorry for the last update!

Second, I know I promised some dreamer and stargazers moments, but I couldn't write them! I tried over and over again, but it didn't work, don't know why. Maybe there will be some in the future. If anyone is up for it..Please do so! Ok but I know you may want to know a little bit what they talked about. So here it is:

Alex and Isabelle:

Well Isabelle found out that Alex was single, but he was still made it clear that for right now it was to soon for them to be a couple again, maybe it could happened. But needed and wanted to focus on Ria right now. She understood

Max and Liz:

Liz told Max that she had moved on, and was now dating Sean. She told him even tough a part of her heart would always love him, she moved on. Max told her that he was not giving her up

But I have still not decided which couples are gonna be CC and UC, so all you dreamers, stargazers, rebels, fryers and so on don't give up



well better late then never, here you go a new chapt.

A couple of days had passed. The aliens where now students of the university. While Michael and Max had their apartment of campus, Isabelle and Tess shared one on campus. Max had chosen a science class as his major, Michael choose art, Isabelle read fashion and Tess had decided on English.

Tonight was the night for the annual festival, similar to the festival in Roswell, but of course there where no alien theme. Maria stood in front of her mirror dwelling about what to wear.

Why was that so damn important anyway? She was just hanging out with friends, or former friends. She still wasn't sure how she where going to be able to forgive them. Why had she agreed to spend the night with them? At first it had been decided that the whole gang + Laurie was gonna go, but then Ria got sick so both Liz and Alex decided to stay home. She was glad Kyle was coming tough and Laurie.

After choosing between her many clothes, Maria pulled out her light pink baby tee, a short jeans skirt and black tights that reached her knees. Why was she so worried about what to wear, it was not like Dave was coming. He was visiting his mom and dad for a couple of days. She sighed as she ran her hand throw her short hair. She jumped as the door bell rang, and went downstairs, with one last look into the mirror.

She opened the front door and let the aliens inside. God there was a sentence she never thought she would do again.

Michael walked into the house and caught Maria's eyes. She gave them all small smile and then turned her attention upstairs

"KYLE GET YOUR FAT BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The aliens jumped hearing her loud voice. Kyle ran downstairs glaring at his ´sister´.

"Maria take a pill"

"Love you to Kyle, Where is Laurie?"

"She will meet us there, so let's go"

The others seemed amused by the conversation between Kyle and Maria and followed them out. After walking around for hours on the carnival, Isabelle and Tess went home, cause both of them had classes in early the morning after. Laurie dragged Kyle of to the Paris wheel, leaving Maria, Michael and Max in a discomfort silence.

Max and Maria had still not got a chance to talk yet, and Michael knew that Max wanted that.

"**I am gonna look for something to eat, I see ya in a few"**  
Max nodded while Maria just looked confused seeing Michael walk away, there was a hot dog stand right next to them.

"**So…we haven't got a chance to talk yet…" Max started as he and Maria sat down on a table. **

"**Um I guess not…"**

"**I just…I want you to know, that I really missed our friendship…and I am sorry if I ruin it"**

"**Max, what was the reason you and me bonded that summer?"**

"**Well.."**

"**Liz left you and Michael left me…and then you left to"**

"**I know, and I am so sorry, please Maria, I need our friendship. You are…my best friend"**

Maria looked up shocked

"**I am your what now"?**

"My best friend, sure I love Isabelle and Michael but they are more like my siblings you know? They weren't really there for me when Liz left"

"**Max…"**

"**No wait, you where there for me. You know what I was going throw, and even though we both was hurt you didn't let that stop me from laughing and being happy"**

Maria sighed and shook her head and made her decision

"**God girlfriend stop being so fussy, if I wanted that I would have gone see a chick flick or something"**

She pound him on his shoulder and smiled. Max sighed in relief and smiled back trying to ignore the pain in the shoulder. They talked and laughed during a half an hour before Michael returned.

"**So is everything okay now"?**

"**Yeah I am once again Maria's girlfriend"**

"**You know that sounds wrong in so many ways"**

Maria smiled and was about to say something when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind, she quickly pulled them away and turned around

"**Surprise!"**

"**BEN! OH MY GOD! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? COME HERE!"**

Maria laughed as she hugged her friend tight

"Hi beauty! I got back yesterday, and knowing you, I know you would be here!" 

"**God I missed you so much! How was Europe?"**

"**Extremely boring without my favourite blonde pixie there"**

"**Oh shut up!"**

"**So how are you friends?"**

"**Oh sorry, Ben this is two of my old friends from Roswell, Max and Michael"**

At the mention of Michael's name, Ben snapped his head to look at Maria, and then back to the two men standing in front of them, he shook both their hands

"This is Ben, one of my best friends we're in the same class" "Nice to meet you Ben" 

Max smiled

"Yeah you too, Listen beauty I have to go home, or Karl will kill me. But tomorrow lunch? Say one-ish? You know where?"

"**Yeah I'll be there"**

He gave her a small kiss in the cheek before running off. Maria just laughed. She and Ben had met her first day of school here. He had instantly taken her under his wing and showing around campus. She was the only one besides the "Roswell gang and Laurie" she had talked to about Michael. Of course everything besides whole alien thing.

"**He seems nice"**

"Yeah he is the best" 

TBC.


	11. a new meeting

Over the next couple of days the pod squad was busy with their lessons, while the humans were busy with their lives. Liz and Alex were busy taking care of Ria, while working as well, Sean had come back from a trip with is friends, Kyle had gotten a summer job at a automobile shop and Laurie had decided to just relax over the summer.

Maria was on her way to the airport to pick up Dave, they hadn't talked much over the last couple of days. She knew he wanted her to meet his parents, but it all seemed to be a bit too fast, she wanted to take it slow. After parking the car she went into the arrival hall and looked around for her handsome blonde boyfriend. She got up on her tiptoes, when she suddenly felt herself get picked up from behind and being twirled around and around. She turned around in his arms, and felt his arms lower to her waist, as her arms went around his neck. She buried her face in crook of his neck. She had missed him so much, she hadn't even realized, she loved him, he loved her, he would do anything for her, even though he hurt her over and over, she still loved him, she remembered the trip to Vega…wait! This is Dave not Michael! Maria quickly released her boyfriend and gave him a smile.

**"Hi doll, I missed you"**

**"I missed you to handsome"**

He smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Maria grabbed his head and kissed him hard, trying desperately to erase Michael from her mind. Dave seemed surprised but put his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

**"Wow now that is a welcome!"**

**"I just missed you…"**

**"Well I am home now, so wanna get something to eat? I am starving!"**

**"Yeah sure, so how was it like being home?"**

Dave parked the car while Maria went inside to look for a table. Glancing around the restaurant, she notices three familiar faces. They hadn't noticed her yet, so she quickly turned around to make a quick get away. As she turned to flee she bumped into another person and fell onto the floor. She looked up and straight into Michael's eyes.

**"What are you doing down there De Luca?"**

Maria glared at him as she tried to stand up, unfortunately someone had dropped some water on the floor, and so she slipped again. Michael looked at her amused, as did the rest of the restaurant. Michael reached out his hand, and before Maria realized what she was doing she accepted it, and they touched for the first time in three years.

Michael felt the sparks that were still there, and he never wanted to let go. He helped her up, still holding hands. He was about to say something, when Maria eyes wandered off and looked behind him, as they both heard a male voice

**"Maria?"**

Maria quickly released Michael's hand as the man walked up too her, looking confused at them both.

**"Dave hi! There you are!"**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"Huh? Yeah I just fell and well…"**

Before she could say anything else, the rest of the pod squad walked up too them.

**"Maria are you okay?"**

**"Hi Max, yeah thanks, umm Dave this is Max, Tess, Isabel and well Michael, you know, from Roswell. Guys this is Dave"**

**"Ahh how nice, some more of Maria's friends"**

He shook hands with all of them, not noticing Michael's glare, as he put his arm around Maria's waist

**"I bet, you can tell me some stories about Maria huh?"**

**"Oh not just some stories"**

Michael said, smirking slightly, as Maria glared at him

**"Why don't we find a table Dave?"**

**"Oh no, join us, we just got here"**

**"Thanks, but no thanks Mich.."**

**"Thank you, come on Maria, it would be nice to get to know some of your friends"**

Maria growled as she got dragged to the table.

**"So how long have you guys known Maria?"**

**"I dunno, about five, five and a half years maybe."**

**"Yeah but we haven't talked in about three years, when they moved"**

Maria snapped as she looked through the menu. Dave smiled, confused, at the others.

**"Oh were did you move"?**

**"Czechoslovakia"**

Michael answered in the same voice as Maria

**"Sorry?"**

**"Oh you have to forgive Michael's poor humour"**

Isabel answered quickly, as Maria glared at Michael's smirk.

**"We moved to…Boston…"**

**"Oh ok I see, so it will be fun to hear all Maria's adventures in Roswell, I hardly get to hear anything from her or the others, they never talk about it."**

**"Well not much to talk about Dave, Roswell New Mexico nothing really happened there"**

**"Oh come on Maria. So did you ever meet any aliens?"** Dave asked smiling.

Maria simply rolled her eyes and took a sip of water just as Michael said,

**"Well you are looking at one right now."**

Maria choked on her water and started coughing, as Dave patted her on her back

**"You okay honey?"**

**"Huh? Um yeah sorry, just too much water"**

Maria smiled while sending a warning glare to Michael. Max sensing this would soon turn into another famous Maria/Michael fight quickly turned his attention to Dave.

**"So Dave, well we really want to thank you for fixing it so we could get into the school, we really appreciate it"**

**"Hey any friend of Maria's is a friend of mine. And Maria should be the one you should thank, my uncle Henry can never say no too her puppy eyes"**

**"Well still, how about we all go out for dinner? Us, you guys, and Liz and the others?"**

Tess suggested, earning a glare from Maria who was mentally killing them all

**"What a great idea! How about tonight? I know this great place just by campus"**

Dave said smiling.

They all agreed to meet outside the restaurant at eight o'clock that same night. Maria had a feeling that neither Liz nor Alex would want to go, but with a little black mailing she would force them to go.

At eight sharp, Maria walked up to the restaurant along with Liz, Alex, Kyle, Laurie and Sean. Ria was spending the night at a friend's house. They walked into the restaurant and the waiter showed them to their table where the aliens were already waiting. Maria snorted as she sat down at the opposite side of the table from Michael.

**"I thought you would be at least 20 minutes late"**

**"Well you thought wrong princess"**

**"You remember Sean"**

Maria said ignoring Michael, while glancing at the glaring Max.

**"How can we forget?"**

Isabel said while smiling at Alex, who had surprised her, by taking the chair next too her. Kyle and Laurie were to busy chatting and laughing to really notice the others.

**"What's up Sean?"** Michael asked looking away from Maria.

**"Guerin"**

Sean said glaring at the guy who broke his cousin's heart. Liz placed her hand on his arm to calm his down as they sat next to each other. An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Michael sat on his side looking at Maria, who looked everywhere but at him. Max tried to remain calm as he checked over his menu, while glancing at Liz and Sean. Tess sat beside Max looking at the only ones who seemed somewhat happy: Kyle and Laurie.

"So where is Daniel?"

"You mean Dave?"

"Whatever"

"He on his way, he called to say he was running late"

Just then Dave walked up to the gang; he kissed Liz and Laurie on the cheeks, and shook hands with Alex, Sean and Kyle. Then he then kissed Maria lightly on the lips, while trying to figure out why Michael was glaring at him. He took a seat next to Maria after nodding a hello to the others. After ordering their food, Dave reached down and pulled up a small gift bag, which he handed to Maria

**"I almost forgot, here you go"**

**"What's this?"**

**"Ahh nothing just wanted to give you something, seeing as it was our third month anniversary last week"**

**"It was? I mean it was, thank you"**

Maria opened the bag and smiled as she pulled up a beautiful necklace.

**"Dave! Thank you! Oh my god this is amazing!"**

**"Well what did you think I would get you? Shampoo and conditioner in one?"**

The table suddenly became quiet. Liz who had taken a sip of her wine promptly spit it out. Max, Tess and Isabel tried to hide their amusement, as Kyle and Sean did nothing to hide it, and Laurie looked down trying to focus on her napkin.

Michael just growled,

**"At least it's a real timesaver."**


End file.
